


Once Upon a Snow

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena goes to see snow white and her 'family' and can't help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'll get you my pretty

**Author's Note:**

> one of the episodes that I watched in season 3 (a curious thing) gave me this idea. hope you like it.

Zelena froze them with a wave of her hand and smirked at the outraged expression on Regina’s face.  
She stalked towards Snow White and placed her hand on the bump protruding from Snow.  
She purred in delight and said “This child is perfect for what I need.”  
Her hand slips lower down towards Snow’s core and smirked wickedly as she said “and this is perfect for what I want.”  
Regina managed to break Zelena’s hold on her while her sister was distracted and unfroze the others before moving to stop Zelena from going any further.  
“Get away from my wife.” Charming growled at Zelena and raised his sword threateningly at the witch. She just laughed and waved her hand at Charming, Prince Phillip and Aurora. Snow watched in horror as Charming vanished and Phillip and Aurora turned into flying monkeys, they looked at each other and screeched before moving towards the balcony and flying off into the night.  
Zelena cackled as she watched the reactions of her sister and Snow White.  
“That’s better, no pesky distractions now.” Zelena said as she waved her hand at Regina and Snow freezing them in place again but making sure that they could speak.  
“What about me?” Regina asks arrogantly “Am I not a distraction?”  
“Not as much as Charming was and I needed some more lackeys for my plan so…” she shrugged indicating Phillip and Aurora’s fate.  
“Why is Charming a bigger distraction than Regina?” Snow asks “Regina is as strong as you are; surely she is the bigger threat.”  
“I didn’t say threat did I?” Zelena snaps at Snow “I said distraction, and before you ask he’s not distracting me, it’s you he would’ve been distracting had I let him stay that is.” She smiled at Snow again but there was something behind that smile that made Snow’s gut clench in terror and she looked desperately at Regina hoping that the former queen could magic them out of this.  
“I’m sorry Snow but I can’t use my magic, Zelena’s stopping me somehow.” Regina said looking warily at her sister; she knew that it took a lot of power to stop any magic let alone someone as powerful as hers. Regina had a feeling she knew exactly what it was Zelena wanted and could only despair at how powerless she felt to help her friend.  
Zelena waved her hands and everything went black as they were transported away from the castle.


	2. save yourself because no one else will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zelena shows just how wicked she can be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't like Snow having sex with anyone other than Charming then this is not for you.
> 
> please review, suggestions welcome.

When the smoke dissipated Regina and Snow looked around to figure out where they were, they knew they were still in the Enchanted Forest but beyond that they had no ideas.  
They were in a room high above the forest in what seemed to be a castle; Regina looked at Snow in concern as she hadn’t spoken since they had appeared. Snow had a pained expression on her face and looked like she wanted to say something; she was pointing at her mouth and mouthing something at Regina. Regina realised that Snow was trying to say that her voice had gone and her fears were confirmed when snow tried to shout at her but no sound came out.  
“Snow are you hurt?” Regina asked “Just nod or shake your head to answer.”  
Snow shook her head indicating that besides her voice gone she was unharmed, Regina wondered how long that would last and was just about to call out when Zelena appeared amidst green smoke.  
“There that’s better don’t you think?” Zelena said smirking as she approached the two women.  
“What have you done to Snow?” Regina demanded of her, rage twisting her features.  
“Nothing my dear sister.” Zelena said, her lip curling when she said sister. “At least nothing yet.” She laughed when Regina blanched and Snow’s eyes went wide with fear.

“Oh yes, I am going to enjoy this.” She said, vicious pleasure shining on her face and colouring her voice.  
“You will enjoy nothing!” Regina snapped at her, fear making her voice take on a desperate edge.  
Snow shook as Zelena strode towards her and shrank back when she reached out and stroked Snow’s face.  
“I beg to differ Regina.” Zelena said. She stepped closer to Snow and pressed their bodies together; she leant forwards and licked the shell of Snow’s ear while she stared at Regina, waiting for a reaction.  
Regina went white with rage and fought with all her magic in an attempt to get to Snow, purple magic roiled within an invisible barrier seeking a way out but she was trapped within a bubble and could only watch helplessly as Zelena’s hands started roaming Snow’s body.

Snow whimpered when Zelena cupped her breasts and tried to lean away from the contact but Zelena pulled her back.  
“Get off of her now Zelena!” Regina shouted. “Your fight is with me not her.”  
“I know but remember when I said I would take away everything?” “well this is just the beginning” she said as her hands wandered further down towards Snow’s sex, grinning viciously as she watched Regina’s tormented expression, knowing she could do nothing.

Zelena looked into Snow’s eyes and smirked at the fear within them and she was pleasantly surprised to see a little bit of arousal, it seems that Snow wasn’t as ‘White’ as everyone thought. A plan began forming in her mind as she started to stroke Snow, she watched as Snow’s head fell back and plump red lips fell apart slightly.  
Regina couldn’t see Snow’s expression as Zelena blocked her line of sight and her gut clenched in worry as she imagined all the terrible things the witch could do to her friend.

She could hear Zelena whisper something to Snow and saw Snow’s head nodding and felt relieved thinking that maybe she had decided to spare Snow.  
Zelena turned to Regina and smirked “I wouldn’t look so relieved if I were you sis.” She said as she waved her hand again and Regina heard Snow whimpering her name.  
“Snow, Snow are you alright?” Regina asked as she strained to see behind Zelena.  
Zelena moved her body slightly so that Regina could see what she was doing to Snow and Regina felt sick as she saw Zelena’s hand buried in Snow’s sex, and watched in horror as Snow thrust herself upon Zelena’s hand while saying Regina’s name over and over again.

“What did you do to her?” Regina demanded feeling vomit rising in her throat as Snow thrust harder and faster against her sister before she stiffened and cried out a final time, falling boneless to the floor.  
“I did nothing Regina, I merely helped Snow realise the truth behind her blind hate towards you.” She smirked at the quivering girl at her feet.  
She waved her hand again and Reina felt her invisible restraints vanish, she ran to her friend and transported them away from Zelena before she could stop them.


	3. lost under the surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Snow and Regina react when the curse break and they remember everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this new chapter.

Regina kissed Henry’s forehead and felt magic rush out and memories return, her eyes close against the onslaught and she heard the others exclaim behind her.  
Snow whimpered making Regina turn around, her eyes were wide with horror and she couldn’t look at Regina.   
“Oops.” Zelena giggled “Looks like your curse is broken and oh dear Snow doesn’t look happy at all.” She said grinning at them while moving towards Snow.

Snow stood frozen to the spot and Charming shouted at her to move away but she didn’t seem to hear him.  
“Don’t do this Snow, please.” Regina begged quietly so the others couldn’t hear, they hadn’t seen the glassy eyes and dreamy smile that Snow directed at Zelena.  
“Aw don’t worry sis, I won’t hurt her and you’re welcome to join us if you wish.” Zelena said as her hands closed around Snow’s outstretched ones.  
“Mom, what are you doing? Run!” Emma shouted at Snow not understanding why she was just stood there. They watched in horror as Zelena vanished, taking Snow with her.  
Charming fell against the wall in shock, Emma stood rooted to the spot and Regina sat down and cried, none of them able to believe what had just happened.

After a few minutes Emma seemed to remember something and turned to Regina. “What did you say to Snow before she left?” Emma asked suspicion colouring her voice.  
“I had nothing to do with this if that is what you are implying Miss Swan.” Regina said as she stood up and walked to where the two women had been.  
“I know, sorry it’s just that the Snow I know would never willingly go anywhere.” Emma said looking guiltily at Regina.  
Regina sighed “it’s fine.” After a moment Regina said “I had asked Snow not to go, if you must know.”  
“That day at the castle when Zelena took me and Snow something happened, I won’t say what because Henry is here but Snow was different afterwards.” Regina explained.

Emma looked confused but understanding had dawned on Charming’s face, he moved towards Regina and quietly said “Does what happened have anything to do with Snow not letting me touch her when we were alone anymore?”  
“Yes.” Regina whispered back. “I tried to stop her but she trapped me with magic, she’s stronger than I am.” Regina admitted.  
Charming moved away and vomited on the floor sobbing as he did so, Emma looked alarmed at this and went to Regina.  
“What did you say to my dad?” She demanded.  
“After Snow and I had been kidnapped by Zelena she stopped letting Charming into her bed at night.” Regina said. Emma still looked confused and Regina huffed in annoyance.  
“Do I have to spell out everything for you? Were you never taught about the birds and the bees?”  
Comprehension dawned on Emma’s face. “Oh… umm how?”  
“With magic.” Regina said and refused to elaborate even when Emma pestered her for more information.

“Do you really need to know exactly how Zelena managed to fuck your mother?” Regina snapped at Emma after 30 minutes of relentless questions.  
“Oh I guess not sorry.” Emma said looking like a wounded puppy.   
“We need to get her back and break whatever spell Zelena has Snow under.” Charming said suddenly, rising up from the floor to stand in front of Regina and Emma.  
“Can you find out where they have gone?” Emma said looking hopeful.  
“Yes I suppose I could but I need to get to my vault, all the ingredients I need are there.” Regina replied but secretly she knew this would be a bad idea especially if she was correct as to what was wrong with Snow.


	4. Snow falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is under Zelena's spell and it's upto Regina to break it, but when she finds out how will she be able to go through with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it.

Zelena and Snow appeared in her bedroom, Zelena grinned at Snow and said “Welcome home dear.”  
Snow looked around but didn’t see anything, her eyes still glassy. “Come here Snow.” Zelena commanded her, standing near the bed.  
Snow walked over to where Zelena stood and the other woman pushed her onto the bed.  
“Regina.” Snow breathed. She gasped when Zelena waved her hand and stripped away her clothes.  
Zelena looked down at Snow laying on the bed, her cheeks flushed and arousal shining in her eyes, and grinned in delight. This is much easier than I thought it would be she thought wickedly as her hands roamed over Snow’s body.  
Snow arched into her touch and whimpered when she squeezed her breasts, Zelena’s hands travelled down her body relishing in each moan she coaxed out of the younger woman.  
“Tell me what you want.” She demanded stopping short of Snow’s centre.  
“Please.” Snow whimpered arching upwards in an attempt to gain more contact with the witch.  
“Tell me or you won’t get anything.” She warned as she withdrew her hand.  
“I want you.” Snow said panting.  
“What do you want me to do?” She asked Snow, her hands on her breasts again squeezing them.  
“Oh god.” Snow gasped. “Fuck me Regina please.” She said.  
“That’s better.” Zelena replied as her hand moved down to her centre again.  
She stroked Snow’s clit delighting in the whimpers she elicited and moved down to her entrance and slipped two fingers inside.  
“Oh god yes!” Snow exclaimed as Zelena started thrusting in and out of her.  
Zelena waved her free hand at the mirror in her room knowing that by now Regina was in her vault; she looked over her shoulder and nearly laughed at the horrified expression Regina’s face as she took in what was happening.  
She thrust her fingers into Snow faster trying to push her over the edge and was rewarded by Snow clenching around her fingers as she came.  
“Regina!” Snow cried out and clutched Zelena to her as she came.  
Zelena withdrew her hand and held up her glistening fingers to the mirror, she sucked them into her mouth watching Regina and Charming try to hold Emma back.  
She moaned at how good Snow tasted and waved her hand making the mirror go black.

“Let go of me!” Emma demanded as she tried to break out of Charming’s grip.  
“Emma you need to calm down first.” Regina explained as she looked through her things trying to find one of her potions.  
“Did you not see that?!” Emma demanded, she broke out of Charming’s hold and gestured towards where the mirror lay in pieces from Emma throwing it across the room.  
“Of course I did but getting angry won’t help your mother Emma.” Regina snapped at her.  
Emma stepped back and frowned at her. “Sorry I just can’t help it sometimes.” She said.  
“It doesn’t matter; right now we need to figure out a way to separate Zelena and Snow from each other.” Regina said. “And I think I have just the thing.” She said while pulling a vial of blue liquid from one of her chests.  
“What does it do?” Charming asked her, glaring suspiciously at the vial.  
“It’s not important, just know that it’s a way to get Snow away from Zelena.” Regina replied as she pocketed the vial and walked out of the vault.


	5. Set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes to see Zelena to seperate Snow and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is the next to last chapter so i hope you like it.  
> I will be posting the last chapter tomorrow.  
> Comments make me happy :)

Snow surged upwards to capture Zelena’s lips in a bruising kiss as Zelena pumped three fingers into her pushing her over the edge.  
“Oh gods Regina…” Snow cried out as she came hard, biting Zelena’s neck making the witch hiss in pleasure.  
Zelena removed her fingers and licked them clean, humming at the taste. She watched as Snow struggled to even her breathing, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she recovered.  
She stood up and looked out of her window to see Regina and the Charmings striding across her lawn, she smirked to herself as she left to confront them.

“Well, well sister it’s nice to see you again, and I see you brought the cavalry” she sneered as she stared at Emma and Charming.  
“This isn’t a social call Zelena.” Regina hissed “We have come to take back our friend.”  
“Your friend?” Zelena raised an eyebrow “Why if I didn’t know any better I’d think you cared about Snow.” Zelena said in mock surprise.  
Regina just rolled her eyes and stepped forwards until she was mere inches away from the other witch. “If you value your health I suggest you give Snow back to us now.” Regina said with her voice dangerously low as she glared at her sister.  
“Are you sure that’s what you want dear sister?” Zelena asked. “After all we now know who she truly desires, do you think the Charmings will stand for that?” she asked quietly.  
“What are you talking about?” Regina asked, confusion evident on her face. “We know she desires you because of an enchantment.”  
Zelena laughed at her sister and marvelled at how ignorant she was, I mean really what was Rumple thinking when he chose Regina over her?

“Dear sister did you not notice whose name she moaned as she came?” she asked still laughing as she saw realisation flood Regina’s features.  
Regina’s face darkened as Zelena continued laughing at her. “It doesn’t matter because once we break this spell everything will go back to normal.” Regina sneered at her sister.  
“Who said anything about a spell?” Zelena asked eyes wide in feigned innocence.  
“Back at the Enchanted Forest you whispered something to Snow and she changed.” Regina said.  
“What I said wasn’t a spell sister mine, but I can see you don’t believe me so I will give you Snow and you can see for yourself.” Zelena smirked at her sister as Regina headed towards the farm house. “Oh and Regina, do be careful as you may not like what you find.” And with that she vanished in a green cloud, her laughter echoing across the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short one but i promise the next one will be much longer.


End file.
